


Spring and Autumn

by Miss838



Series: A/B/O Gwaine/Leon [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha Leon (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Episode: s03e04 Gwaine, Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, F/M, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Omega Gwaine (Merlin), Omega Merlin (Merlin), POV Gwaine (Merlin), POV Leon (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), Soulmates, dialogue from the show, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss838/pseuds/Miss838
Summary: Leon’s questioning look and ’Yes sire’ were left unaddressed. However, that was nothing new. He was used to it at this point, and to be completely honest, he preferred it that way. Sometimes it is better not to know. It is not his place to question his superiors anyway. But this time…  he will look a bit better into this. Because he is a loyal knight and he can’t let some bandits pick fights with his prince. It has nothing to do with that amazing, alluring and omegan scent of apple trees Leon scented on Arthur. Nothing at all...."People think a soulmate is your perfect fit. But a true soulmate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life. A true soulmate is probably the most important person you will meet, because they tear down your walls and smack you awake, shake you up, tear apart your ego a little bit and break your heart so new light can get in."...Short look into the life of my favourite knights Gwaine and Leon, set in ABO universe. They are the main pairing, Merthur is only subtle.
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: A/B/O Gwaine/Leon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972978
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	1. Spring and Apples - S03E04 (Gwaine) - Leon’s PoV

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, dear readers! My first fic posted here. I love the idea of abo universe and I love Gwaine/Leon pairing. However, there is no fic that would combine these two, so I decided to write my own. I am not native English speaker, so pardon my inevitable mistakes and wrong wording. Hope you will enjoy the fic nonetheless.

“My Lord! Is everything all right?” asked Leon, with a concerned look on his face. Arthur seemed a bit shaken, considering he just came from a simple hunt. Is that a bruise starting to form on his cheek? Something definitely didn’t go right on the trip. And… why does his king smell faintly of a spring breeze flowing through vividly green leaves, with a subtle undertone of… is it… apples?

“Everything is fine Leon; we took care of it. Prepare a patrol and send them south, down the stream. They should come across a small village with a damaged tavern. Tell them to pay the beta who owns it a little something to aid repairing. Instruct them to question locals a bit, there might be a bandit problem,” ordered Arthur, already half out of the door.

“Sire, shouldn’t you go and see Gaius first of all? You have blood all over your tunic.”

The prince looked down, as if not realizing it sooner. “It is not mine. We brought and injured man with us, he helped us significantly in the fight. I owe him my life actually. Gaius says he will be fine. Focus on dispatching the patrol.”

Leon’s questioning look and ’Yes sire’ were left unaddressed. However, that was nothing new. He was used to it at this point, and to be completely honest, he preferred it that way. Sometimes it is better not to know. It is not his place to question his superiors anyway. But this time… he will look a bit better into this. Because he is a loyal knight and he can’t let some bandits pick fights with his prince. It has nothing to do with that amazing, alluring and omegan scent of apple trees Leon scented on Arthur. Nothing at all.

**********

Leon was just aimlessly walking around, trying to clear his head. He finally saw that mysterious omega just this morning. Quick on his feet, loud, flirtatious, with a sword on his belt or carelessly thrown on the bench (but always within reach, Leon noticed with a keen knight-trained eye) sporting a charming smile. Not a usual stereotypical omega, the knight noted to himself. It was not unheard of for omegas to be carrying a weapon, but since they tend to be much less violent and surely kinder than alphas, they usually carry small daggers, poisons… surely not swords. Despite being quite short like other male omegas tend to be, he was quite muscular, too. Wait what? Why is Leon suddenly thinking about this no-name omega’s muscles?

He never really cared for finding himself a partner, he was much more focused on earning a place between king’s knights and trying to live up to his father’s title. There were couple of omegas here and there, trying to get him fall for them. He was well aware of his position: close to king, knight and noble are all statuses making him a very desirable alpha. But he never really cared for any of them, all caring only about his title. And that was not what Leon would want for himself, not when he knew there is a mate for him out there. His perfect someone. Nice, kind omega, with a noble standing. Maybe he was a little bit naïve, sure. But this one thing… this is the only thing he selfishly refused to give up in favour of the kingdom. Refused to marry because it may be wise. There is nothing wise in love, he always thought. Love is the only thing where there is right or wrong decision. Leon refused to make a mistake.

“Sir Leon! Sire!” his stream of thoughts was interrupted by a guard, running up to him.

“Yes? Is there an emergency?” asked Leon, and with a hand already on his sword.

“It is sir Oswald sire. There seem to be an intruder in his rooms.”

Och God. Guest of Camelot attacked in his own chambers? That screams scandal. Leon didn’t think twice when he run into the room, scent of spring breeze and apples immediately hitting his nose. His omega _(wait. His?)_ was standing in the middle of the room, sword drawn and pointing it to sir Oswald.

“What’s going on?” Leon asked with a steady voice.

Omega’s head immediately turned to him, sword still held high. For the first time, Leon looked directly in the eyes of this strange, mysterious, amazingly smelling man. It was probably just a second or two, but it was enough. It shocked the knight so much that he didn’t even move when sir Oswald hit the omega in the face. All Leon could do was stare at the omega, while his senses screamed at him.

While the bond snapped into place between them.

Omega.

Mine.

_Mate._

**********

“… With a sword. Tried to kill me.” Och Leon definitely didn’t like sir Oswald. Not at all.

“Is this true?” asked the king, letting his alpha taint his voice a bit. Not particularly kind thing to use it when dealing with omegas, but it served its purpose to make the omega compliant. Leon supressed his urge to growl at the king. 

“I stepped in to protect Merlin,” proclaimed his omega, with eyes still on the ground. Leon didn’t know if it was because of the king’s strong presence, or if it kept the omega from ripping Oswald’s throat out. But based on the smallest waves of anger he was getting from the omega, he suspected the latter.

“He is a liar!” Och he must have missed something, because now he was getting full-blown fury from his mate. (Still strange to think of anyone this way.)

“I will have your tongue! How dare you speak to a knight that way.”

“Nobility is defined by what you do, not by who you are. And this men, are anything but. They are arrogant thugs!” Leon never felt prouder in his whole life.

“Gwaine…” Arthur tried to calm the furious omega down.

Gwaine.

Och.

Finally, his name. It sounded… good. His mate. Gwaine.

“…nothing less than his execution will give me satisfaction.” All colour drained from Leon’s face. A what? He fought very, very hard not to rip sir Oswald to shreds. How dare he? No one will touch his Omega. Only years of training kept Leon in place, listening carefully what the king has to say. However, it was Arthur who spoke up.

“Father, I understand how this might look, it is an embarrassing situation. Sir Oswald is… a dear friend and our guest here in Camelot. But Gwaine is my guest here, too. And he may not be of noble birth, but I am sure he has a noble heart.”

Not a noble then. Sure. But Leon couldn’t bring himself to care about that right now. His focus was on the king, his king he served years under with loyalty. The one who was now deciding whether Leon’s mate will die with the sunset. How crazy can life become in couple of minutes.

“How can you say that when you see the way he behaves?”

Gwaine risked his life, to save mine. I beg you, please, if a knight’s word is his bond, then I give you my word. Gwaine is a good man.”

After that, Uther fell silent for a few seconds. The longest seconds in Leon’s entire life.

“You are banished from Camelot. If you ever return you will pay for it with your life. You have until dawn to leave the city.” With that, the guards dragged Gwaine away. Leon’s meticulously planned life fell to pieces.

**********

What in hell is he going to do? The only two things he refused to let go in his life – his mate and his knighthood – somehow, with one sentence from the king, became contradictory. There are really just two options, Leon thought. One, he can leave with Gwaine, a commoner and his mate, wander around with him. That would mean he has to abandon his whole life here, everything he worked so hard for, and give up his loyalty to the king and surely his title. Two, he can stay and keep everything the way it is. Except, he has to let his omega go, without the means to protect him out there, and never see him again. Leon was in deep, deep trouble. But it was not just his decision to make. Time to face his mate.

…

He ran into him just when he was leaving Gaius’ chambers. Light spring breeze and apple trees.

“Hey handsome.” That was NOT what Leon expected.

“I… Hey. You are leaving.” God, smooth as always.

“Looks like it. I am used to it though. Never stay anywhere long enough. So… there you go. I had it coming.”

“Why though? Never wanted to you know… settle down?”

Gwaine shot him a look. There was something in his eyes. Just for a second. For lack of a better word, Leon would call it loneliness. But it was quickly replaced with that playful look his omega seemed to carry around. “Nah, never had a reason. Also I tend to become a tiny bit of a nuisance if you spend some time around me.”

“I would love to spend some time around you though,” said Leon quietly, suddenly feeling bush creep up his face. Really? He is a knight and alpha for god’s sake, not a thirteen-year-old omega! What would Gwaine think when he sees? Surely he would think badly of Leon, omegas want strong, confident alphas, not blushing mess awkwardly flirting with them.

But his mate surprised Leon once again, when he let out the sincerest laugh Leon heard in ages.

Leon gave his mate a questioning look: “Did I say something funny?”

“Och, you are adorable. Would love to chat a bit more but I need to get going. All that ’you have until dawn or I will execute you’ thing. It was nice to meet you.” With a flash of a smile, Gwaine turned to leave.

However, Leon had none of it. Quickly he reached and grabbed his omega’s wrist. “Wait! How can you… you will just leave? What about… us? Look I know it is a bit rushed but we have to at least talk about it!”

“What exactly do you want to talk about, huh? There is nothing we can do! I am banished from the kingdom where you are a knight! Besides, it would not work between us. It is actually good I am leaving.”

Leon felt like someone was ripping his heart from his chest.

“Don’t say that! How can you know it would not work? You are my mate, there is no one better.”

With that last sentence, Leon could see something break in Gwaine’s eyes. Suddenly, Leon realized it was the first time one of them actually acknowledged their bond.

“It won’t, sir knight. Look at you! Dutiful, loyal knight, noble with high standards. I bet you were always dreaming of becoming a knight, imagining a nice, stay-at-home omega, with a noble blood of course, who would look pretty on all those banquets and would wait for you every night when you come home after protecting your land. Tell me, am I wrong?”

Leon just stayed silent.

“Yeah, that is what I thought. I don’t really tick off a lot of boxes on that list, do I? Tell me, truthfully. Can you really abandon all of this for me? A commoner? Stand up to your king and stop judging people by their status?”

“I…”

“Don’t bother.”

“Let me speak! I won’t pretend this is easy for me. There will definitely be some getting used to. But if you really want to leave… I can’t stop you. I won’t stop you. But don’t… refuse what we are. Don’t refuse the bond, please. We can find a way, there is always a way. But if you don’t want me, if the problem is me, tell me now. I need to know whether you are leaving because you want to or because you have to.”

Gwaine looked his alpha dead in the eye and said: “I _want_ to leave. This bond means nothing. Let go of my hand.” Second time that day, Leon’s life crumpled to pieces. But this time, his heart shattered too.

*********

Och, this day is getting better and better, Leon thought. Not only he lost… not only his mate left, now Arthur is fighting two men who are wielding (Leon is fairly sure) sharp swords instead of blunt ones. But he can’t just jump in there, rules are strict. He has no proof what-so-ever they have real swords, and even then, king would be furious. He was seriously contemplating running there and helping Arthur, when he scented apple trees and… no way. Impossible. His mind is surely just playing tricks on him.

He glanced back at Arthur and realized that he was joined by a second knight, one Leon didn’t recognize. But he surely recognized the scent. Leon’s alpha screamed at him to go, to protect his omega, but Leon stubbornly stayed in place. Gwaine refused him. And so, Leon did nothing. Just watched his beautiful mate fight with elegance and skill that could match any other knight in Camelot, killing both knights. After that, Gwaine removed his helmet and quickly started to look around. When his eyes found Leon’s, his posture visibly relaxed. No, that can’t be. Gwaine said he doesn’t care about them. But then why…? The Alpha didn’t have much time to think it through, since guards quickly appeared and dragged his mate away.


	2. Autumn and Rain - S03E12-13 (The Coming of Arthur – Part 1/2) - Gwaine’s PoV

Man, he misses Merlin. That is why he is seconds from jumping on a horse and riding to Camelot. Because he misses his friend. Not his alpha. His mate. His Leon with that stupid smell of autumn leaves and rain. Doesn’t matter, anyways. He hates Gwaine at this point for sure. He abandoned the alpha after all. Told him all those awful things. But how could he stay? No alpha would want an omega like Gwaine, even if Leon seemed inclined to try. He talks too much, he is tiresome and troublesome, so really he did the alpha a favour. Even though it breaks his heart a little every day he is not by his side. Stupid omega feelings. But he can take it. For himself and for his… mate. God, how he would welcome a nice fight right now to blow off some steam.

…

He was in the middle of telling a joke to a pretty beta sitting by his table, when it hit him. The worst feeling in his life, as if someone was stabbing him with a sword forged in ice, dipped in poison, all the while banging his head against the floor. With a pained scream, he dropped to the floor and vomited violently, that I-am-gonna-paint-with-my-organs type. He was sweating profusely and distantly the omega felt someone picking him up and carrying him somewhere. However, he couldn’t bring himself to care. The only thing he could think about was the bond, that golden thread whose constant calming presence he got so used to, now violently thorn in half, leaving only darkness in its place.

His bond with Leon was gone.

His mate was gone.

_Leon was dead._

…

It was several hours later, when he was lying on a simple tavern bed, utterly exhausted and with no tears left to cry, when the pain came back. But now, it felt like red-hot fire, trying to burn him alive from the inside. He would have vomited again, if he had something left in his stomach to vomit. So he was left dry heaving, tears starting anew, when he felt the bond snap back, golden and strong, just like before. Gwaine was confused, exhausted and in pain. And to top it all off, his alpha apparently raised from the dead.

**********

Och now he was in a big trouble. How did he get here again? Into this pit of some sort, with like ten other scary-looking alphas and betas? Great, just great. He sat himself against the wall, arms wrapped around his midde, unconsciously trying to cover himself, acting on his purest omegan instinct. Scents of the other alphas were invading his nose, his omega screaming at him they were not his mate. Suddenly, he smelled very familiar alpha amongst other scents, mixed with unmistakable scent of his only friend. Arthur and Merlin. Of course. Gwaine stood up and made his way to Arthur, trying to touch his shoulder in greeting. His hand was, however, immediately blocked by the prince, only to be released seconds later: “Touch me again and you die.”

“No manners you royals. Merlin, old friend you look terrible!” he couldn’t supress a smile any longer, as he hugged his friend.

“Likewise. God what happened? You look… sad.” Of course Merlin would pick up on something like that.

“You know, wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink,” jokingly answered Gwaine, ignoring Merlin’s comment.

“Where exactly are we?” asked the princess, already surveying the walls and windows. As if it wasn’t the first thing Gwaine tried. Well, he should at least explain the basics.

…

“Which one of you is ready to fight my champion in the arena?” asked the alpha with the most awful scent Gwaine ever smelled. Like rotten vegetables.

“No volunteers? Well, I shall choose one of you myself then. Let me see… how about… you.” Merlin. Of course that pig would choose an omega. Gwaine could almost hear Arthur roll his eyes beside him.

“Who is this so-called champion? Could he crush nothing just weaklings like this?” asked Arthur, head held high and stepping just a bit closer, unconsciously shielding Merlin behind him. It was a simple gesture, just alpha protecting his mate, but it was enough for Gwaine to notice, and his heart fell to his boots. Leon. His alpha, probably dead. The pain and agony he went through flashed across his mind.

“Do you think you could offer a better context?”

“I guarantee it.” The feeling of the bond snapping in half, the darkness it left in him…

“Arthur, no…” groaned Merlin. Gwaine made up his mind.

“Are you ready, my champion?”

“I am,” said Gwaine, voice steady and decisive. He would not let Merlin endure the agony of his mate dying. And he would honour his mate, by protecting his king.

Both Arthur and Merlin gave him absolutely quizzical look. All he could give them was a little smile. His mate is dead. Even though he still held this little shred of hope that the alpha, somehow, came back from the dead, because he could again feel the bond. Anyway. If anyone is dying today, it better not be the King of Camelot or his mate. A nobody like Gwaine is better. Much better.

**********

“Gentlemen. Rules are simple. One man lives, one man dies. If you cannot, or will not finish your opponent, I’ll kill you both.” That skunk. Really? Well he is surely not killing the King. They will put up a bit of a fight, then he will let Arthur win. Easy enough.

“Go for a quick death princess, please. I would love to die dramatically, but not in front of these idiots,” Gwaine quietly told Arthur, so the others would not hear him. Not that you could hear anything through their yelling. God he hated this.

“What? No, Gwaine, I am not going to hurt you! Don’t be stupid!” the hard way then, fine. It has to be self-defence kill.

Gwaine raised his sword and attacked Arthur, the King of Camelot.

“Why do you have a death wish? Are you crazy?”

“My life doesn’t matter anymore; you have to walk away from this!”

“Why wouldn’t your life matter? Don’t be silly! We are both getting out!”

Gwaine’s arm hurt. Arthur fought back hard. Good. He would go with style.

…

A while later, when he was running faster than he thought possible, he still didn’t believe they made it. He had no idea how those ropes caught on fire, but he was glad they did, so why question it? He was really out of breath, that thing really got to him.

*****

“…and there it is. This cave is one of the save spots, only knights know about it. They can meet us here if they manage to flee. Leon at least surely knows, so he can bring others here if needed.”

Gwaine almost fell right on his face. Why was the princess talking as if Leon was alive?

“Do you feel quite good Gwaine? Did I say something?”

“Who did you say can come?”

“Huh? Leon? You know, my first knight, second in command?”

“But he is… is he alive?”

“What? Gwaine why would you even ask something like that? Yes, he is very alive, at least he was before we set out to find the cup! What is wrong with you? Did you eat some funny mushrooms?”

“Shut up princess and show us this amazing cave of yours. Do we get a tour?” asked Gwaine mockingly, but in his head, there was only one thing on his mind. Leon was alive. Leon was alive. Leon was alive.

**********

Great, now the princess is dying, absolutely killing the mood. He looks better though, sleeping currently. Thus, leaving Merlin continue his little glances Gwaine’s way.

“I know I am pretty, but you can just look and stop glancing my way, you know.”

“What?”

“you are staring Merlin, why? Do I have something on my face?”

“No, no I just… I was wondering… never mind.”

“Just ask what do you want to. I won’t bite, I promise.”

“I would bite you back if you did, you know.”

“Sure you would. Than we could roll around in grass and lovingly bite each other. However, I am not sure if your mate currently playing sleeping beauty would be happy about it.”

“Maybe not. What about your mate?”

Ghost of laughter vanished from the omega’s face in seconds. “What?”

“Did I guessed it correctly then?”

“I have no idea who you are talking about.”

“Really Gwaine? Because you were pretty adamant recently to know what happened to a particular blonde knight, who happens to be a seemingly unmated alpha and who looked like a ghost for weeks after you left.”

Gwaine said nothing. Then, after several minutes: “I felt him die, Merlin. Weeks ago. I felt him die. It was the worst feeling in my life. And then… somehow, the bond snapped back. I did not believe it, I thought I am hallucinating from the pain. It was the worst.”

“So it is true. You are Leon’s lost omega. He really died, but was brought back with the cup. He is fine now, at least he was when I last saw him. God, Gwaine, I can’t even imagine. How did you managed to be so far from him and not break down? I can’t stand it when Arthur leaves for days, God forbid a week. But don’t tell him that, I would never hear the end of it.”

“It wasn’t easy. But what I wouldn’t do for my mate, huh?” said Gwaine, sarcasm clear in his voice.

“What? What do you mean? He didn’t ask you to leave, did he? Why did you leave in the first place?”

“It is complicated.”

“I have time. Tell me the truth.”

Gwaine didn’t really know why, but that one sentence made him snap. The truth? He will tell him the truth all right.

“You want the truth? I will tell you the truth! I am nobody! Nuisance for everybody around me. I am causing trouble everywhere I go. How can I be a good mate to him? He is perfect! Second in command to the King needs someone quiet, supportive, who can look presentable and pretty. Not a constant troublemaker. He is much better off without me as I represent the one thing the faith failed him in really.”

“No! You are such an idiot Gwaine!” Now that was an answer the omega didn’t expect. “You are a total fool. Do you know how broken he was when you refused him? He thinks he failed you as a mate! And all this time you thought YOU are not good enough? You clotpoles are perfect for each other apparently. Look, everybody makes mistakes. I get it, believe me. Arthur is sometimes such a dollophead. But I would not change him for the world. The truth is, I would rather be upset because of him than not having him at all. You are both knights, Gwaine. Every day can be your last. Don’t waste the time you could be together by putting yourself down. It can be really scarce.” With that, Merlin stood up, and Gwaine really thought that he doesn’t speak his age. He was gifted with a very wise friend indeed. I will go and get more wood. If I scream, I was attacked by a wolf, so please, come and save me.” That really made both omegas laugh. “Really, my friend. You think you are not enough. But in reality, neither of you could ask for something better than each other.”

*****

Nothing much was happening really, considering the whole kingdom was looking for them. They were just mostly sitting around in princess’ cave and listening to every little sound. So when they heard several footsteps on the leaves above, one look from Arthur was enough for Gwaine to grab his sword and get the other’s back.

But when the supposed danger came closer, Gwaine could not supress the gasp that left his lips. Because seemingly out of nowhere, he smelled the amazing scent of autumn rain. He didn’t know when he dropped his sword, or at which point he started running. But he didn’t stop until he collided with the alpha, his alpha, his mate, who could thank his trained reflexes that he didn’t end up on the ground. Leon’s nose found Gwaine’s neck almost instantly, breathing in lungfuls of the omega’s scent. Leon was saying something, but Gwaine didn’t care. Without any shame left, he nuzzled along his mate’s throat, Leon practically purring with content. Merlin was absolutely right. It was better with Leon, always better with him. How did he managed to go so long without him?

“Gwaine are you listening? I don’t care if you are noble or not. You are mine and I am not letting you go ever again. Please say you are staying, say you will be by my side.”

“Och I am not planning to leave this time. Although you might change your mind after a while.”

“Hello? What is going on? Did I miss something horribly? Leon, please, could you explain?” Their quiet laughs were interrupted by Arthur.

“What is there to explain princess? I stole your first knight’s heart like a charming prince. Also I hope my banishment doesn’t stand anymore, because if so, I would have to kidnap Leon here and that would not be nice.”

It was Gwaine who answered, effectively making Merlin laugh so hard he had to lean on Gwen to stand. Leon, however, was dead-serious and without realizing it, was angling himself so he would cover his omega with his body.

“I am sorry Arthur, but in a way, Gwaine is right. He is my mate. Pease don’t make me choose between my kingdom and my mate. We both promise loyalty to the crown and to you. But if you decide to keep Gwaine’s banishment in practice, I am afraid I cannot continue in my duties to Camelot.” There was no hesitation in his alpha’s voice, when he spoke to his king. He really did reconsider all those things Gwaine said to him when they parted. He couldn’t take this. How did he get so lucky?

“Leon, you are my dear friend and the most loyal knight I have. What kind of a king and a friend would I be if I tried to keep you from your omega? Besides, Merlin would never talk to me if I banished his best friend.”

“Yes, and I would leave myself if you did that.”

There were some more talking afterwards, but Gwaine couldn’t care less. Even if it was the most omegan thing to do, he didn’t leave his alpha’s side for a really long time. And the best thing of all, Leon didn’t seem to mind one bit.

**********

“I’ll do something that my father would not approve of.” Said Arthur and drew his sword. Without a word, Gwaine knelt side by side with his friends, wo were rapidly becoming his family.

“Arise, sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot. Arise sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot.” With that, Gwaine’s eyes immediately sought out his mate’s blue ones. And when they finally met his own hazel ones, and when he saw the amount of pride reflected in his alpha’s eyes, Gwaine knew that this time, he would not leave. Finally, he was home.

*********************************************************************

**Several months later, between season 4 and 5 - Merlin PoV**

*********************************************************************

After all, Merlin grew to love hunting trips. Now that Arthur was a king, he had little to no free time and so times like this were really precious. He looked around the fire, half asleep with his head resting on Arthur’s shoulder.

Elyan drawing something into the mud showing Percival, who was currently shaking his head. Gwen, sleeping with her head in Lancelot’s lap, while the alpha stroked her hear lovingly, laughing on Percival and Elyan’s arguing.

And finally, always close to his king, Leon, currently trying to persuade Gwaine not to sit in his lap, looking like his omega is committing treason for trying. Gwaine said something only Leon could hear, but apparently it was very funny, because Leon let out a very sincere laugh, tension completely disappearing from his shoulders as he gently wrapped his arms around his omega. Yes, these two. The first knight and the first omega in history of Camelot to be made a knight. Merlin never saw a pair less likely to be together, and yet being such a perfect match. Leon, the loyal, perfect second to his king, kind and quiet at times, too serious for his own good. And Gwaine, just as much loyal and with a heart of gold, who always seemed to have something to say, getting himself in trouble effortlessly. Stability for Gwaine and carelessness for Leon.

Spring and autumn.

Bravery and loyalty.

Omega and Alpha.

Mates.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you made it to the end! Thank you very much, it means a lot! If you want to, please leave a comment down below, feel free to point any mistakes I made and I would really appreciate any criticism and advice. I write very occasionally, but I did my best. I would also love to hear your opinions on Omega!Gwaine and Alpha!Leon decision... I was very indecisive which of them should be alpha and which omega, but somehow, the idea of excited omega Gwaine running around while his alpha Leon is judging him from afar cannot leave my head. What do you think?  
> Thank you again for reading. Leave kudos if you enjoyed it. And have a nice day!


End file.
